iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ysilla Royce
Appearance Ysilla has wide sky-blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. She is of average height. Biography Ysilla is the eldest child and only daughter of Lord Harrion Royce and Lady Amerei Egen. She has two younger brothers: Waymar, the heir to Runestone and Andar, whom recently perished of delicate health. A comely young woman of average height, Ysilla has wide sky-blue eyes and long brown hair which falls into waves. Her complexion is vibrant and peach-toned, and her figure is slender but womanly. She has been described as free-spirited, wilful, and tenacious. Ysilla publicly follows the faith of the seven. However, like the rest of House Royce, she also has faith in the old gods. History: Ysilla was born and raised at Runestone. From a young age, she has received training from Septas. Her education includes etiquette, music, and embroidery. However, Ysilla had always yearned to learn more. Despite loving her family and home, she had always been enthralled by stories of far away lands and life outside of the Vale. This sparked her interest in literature. As Lord Harrion had always been a supportive father, Ysilla received additional education from Maester Ryon. He trained her in prose and poetry, as well how to preform as a scribe. When not busy with lessons or reading, young Ysilla was often found on horseback. For books alone couldn’t quench her thirst for adventure. Riding had become Ysilla’s way of feeling free, despite the feeling of confinement and pressures of being a Lord’s daughter. When feeling extra adventurous, Ysilla would sometimes even venture out into the surrounding forests and explore. She had always enjoyed the company of animals, especially her horse. Through spending much time in the woodlands, Ysilla also became very fond of birds. She began to study the different calls and chirps, as well as how to reproduce them. In little time, she appeared to master this skill and could draw the creatures towards her. It seemed as though the young Vale Lady possessed a natural ability and expertise as an animal tamer. Being the eldest child, Ysilla has been quite protective over her two younger siblings, especially young Andar, who had always been sickly. And as the only daughter, Ysilla was especially close with her Lady-mother. However, at age sixteen, Ysilla would tragically lose her. The assault and murder of Lady Amerei was very difficult for Ysilla. Thus, she has grown resentment towards house Hornwood. Five years later, Ysilla would face death in the family once more with the passing of Andar Royce. At age 21, Ysilla would leave the Vale for the first time, as she accompanied her father to King’s Landing to attend the coronation. Here she briefly meets Lord Syrus Bolton. When Lord Royce converses with him, Ysila interrupts on a whim and calls Syrus a cunt. However, soon enough she begins to grow enamoured by this strange, Northern Lord. They meet again in Winterfell during the wedding of Edwyn Stark and Yssa Sunderly. Ysilla and Syrus share a ride through the Wolfswood together. Soon after leaving Winterfell, Ysilla and her father travel to the Twins, where she is to wed her betrothed. However, Ysilla knows nothing about her future husband besides him being Lord Frey’s heir, as well as his name: Oliver Frey. Timeline 258 AC: Ysilla is born to Harrion Royce and Amerei Egen. 260 AC: Ysilla’s grandfather (Yohn Roce) dies and her father becomes Lord of Runestone 260 AC: Ysilla’s first brother, Waymar, is born. 262 AC: Ysilla’s second brother, Andar, is born. 275 AC: Ysilla’s mother, Amerei Egen, is assaulted and killed by Harwin Hornwood. 280 AC: Yssila travels with her father to King's Landing to attend the coronation. 280 AC: The death of Andar. 281 AC: Ysilla marries Oliver Frey Family Father: Harrion Royce Mother: Brothers: Waymar, Category:House Royce Category:Valeman